One Word Story
by Serahhaggerty
Summary: Random scene's written into a story, to help exercise the idea-demons that are currently plaguing me. Each chapter is 350 words, with only one spoken word each chapter, as Emma and Regina come to mean more to each other than they thought they ever would. SWANQUEEN! Rated M for later chapters (It will take a while to get there.)
1. Authors Note

**Author Note: **

**I have had a few random ideas pop into my head, and they have been interfering with writing my other two stories. A friend on here has suggested I exercise these ideas with a few rules to help me be a littl emore creative with my writing. So this story line will likely not have any sex, or at least graphic sex for a few chapters. There will be only one sopken word each chapter, and each chapter will be exactly 350 words. **

**I am very open to ideas and suggestions for chapters, and since I can not live on Tumblr (I work 60+ hours a week most weeks) feel free to send them via PM or as a review. Any and all advise and surrestios are always appreciated to help me improve.**

**Have a wonderful weekend and, as always, I do hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

It had been years since Regina had ridden a horse. It was not something that you ever really forgot how to do, like riding a bicycle. But she had always ridden Riconante. And this was not him. So when she went to take that second jump, he had reared, and she had fallen.

Henry immediately rushed over to make sure she was alright. She had broken her leg during the fall, and although she had magic, she did not have the ability to heal herself.

Wearing a cast during the summer was no fun, and made things she enjoyed doing very difficult, such as tending her garden, her tree, and keeping her home in general in the immaculate form it had always been. No one in town would work for the 'Evil Queen', so she had no choice but to watch the grass and weeds grow.

Until that second Sunday, just after noon. Henry walked in, tossed his bag to the side and casually asked when dinner was going to be ready. He wasn't supposed to be home for several more hours, until after dinner.

Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, she suggested they go out to Granny's, as she wasn't able to work in the kitchen properly yet with her cast.

Returning hours later, after having gone to see a movie after dinner, Regina was shocked to see that there were 2 compost bags at the end of her drive, along with her garbage bin, and recycling. Rolling further up the drive, she found that her yard and garden had been tended, and looked as well maintained as ever.

Looking to Henry in confusion, she noted the sheepish smile and shrug he offered her.

Looking back to the house, she caught sight of a red leather jacket left on her front porch that had not been there when she had left, along with a pair of well used work gloves.

Picking up the jacket and gloves, Regina couldn't help the smile that graced her lips at who had been there.

"Emma."


	3. Chapter 2

The rumours around town that the former Queen had fallen from a horse couldn't be true. Regina would never do something reckless like ride a horse she couldn't handle. Control was her M.O.

But when she had been by to pick up Henry that night, she had seen the cast for herself, and heard the harrowing tale from her son. Regina had shrugged it off, and wheeled herself back towards the kitchen, dismissing Emma as she went.

When she asked Henry about how his other mother was doing, he would shrug and say she seemed fine. But to a 13 year old boy, fine was relative. So when she noticed the weeds begin to flourish, and the lawn grow too tall, Emma knew something was wrong.

Emma learned that because the former Queen was stuck in a wheel chair, she was unable to do many of the everyday things that she took pride in. Asking around town, Emma found that no one, not even as a favour to the Saviour, would work for the former Queen.

After one week, Emma grew frustrated. After two, she hatched a plan. Operation Orchard. And Henry was onboard. He would get Regina out of the house for a bit, which she really needed anyway, and Emma would take care of everything else.

Armed with paper lawn bags, her new, heavy-duty garden work gloves, and two giant energy drinks, Emma hid beside the garage, while Henry maneuvered Regina down the drive, and off towards Granny's.

Getting to work, Emma weeded, mowed, trimmed, bagged, and hauled everything she could. When she got the text from Henry to let her know that he had managed to get Regina to the movies, Emma used the spare key to let herself into the house, to clean there as well.

Dragging the last bin and bag to the end of the drive, Emma quickly locked the door, returned the key, and hopped into her bug. Looking back at the house once more, she heaved a sigh, before starting on her way, with a smile.

"Brilliant." She happily hummed to herself.


	4. Chapter 3

Quickly pulling into the parking lot beside the town's only grocery store, Emma checked over the list she had snagged from Regina's fridge. Most of the items were, predictably fresh foods, although the Rocky Road ice cream did make her smile.

Quickly pacing through the store, Emma gathered everything on the list. The clerk gave her a quizzical look at some of her purchases, such as the organic kale, but she ignored him, and finished loading everything into the bags she had brought from Regina's, something she never herself did as.

As she was finishing putting the groceries away, Emma felt her phone vibrate, and saw from Henry that they were on their way back to the house. Quickly stowing everything away again, and double checking that she hadn't missed anything, Emma made her way out the front door, locking it again behind her.

Rushing to the bug, Emma glanced in the rear-view mirror, noting the two figures slowly making their way towards the mansion. Not wanting to be caught, Emma started her car, and pulled away, smiling at all she had been able to accomplish today.

It hadn't meant to be a big production, but Emma knew how much pride Regina took in her home, and in the appearance of control. Being unable to do many of the usual things she did to maintain that appearance had to be beyond difficult for the strong woman. And like Emma herself, she would never ask for help.

Having felt helpless more times that she could count in her life, Emma knew the cost of asking for help from those who you knew would not give it, and the old wounds never fully healed for her. So she knew she wouldn't make her ask. She would just do, and hope the former mayor understood.

Pulling to a stop outside her parent's apartment, Emma again felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Checking it, she couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips. It was a single word, one she had not expected, but cherished none the less for its significance. "Thanks."


	5. Chapter 4

Although her house had not been dirty, per se, it had shown that she had been unable to maintain the usual perfection she adored. There had been dishes in the dishwasher that had not yet been run, there had been dust gathering in far corners she couldn't reach, and the chair she was currently residing in had left a few scuff marks on her otherwise pristine floor.

Now, there was not a speck of dust, everything was in order, the windows had been opened, and there was a faint hint of lemon cleaner in the air. Everything looked as she had always kept it, and shone with care, and she was in shock.

Rolling into the kitchen, Regina couldn't help but note that the dishwasher was almost finished its current cycle, and that her grocery list that she had left on the fridge was notable missing. It had included detergent for the currently running machine. Rolling over to the fridge, Regina was again shocked to find that it was full, every item on her list there, albeit some not in their usual spot.

In fact it seemed that many things had been rearranged. Many of the ingredients that she commonly used were now located on the lower shelves, all easily within her reach. Checking around the kitchen further, she noted that at least 2 of every item had been moved to a lower cabinet, as well as a cutting board and her butcher block were now on the small prep station she had set up for Henry to assist her with when he was younger.

The flood of emotions that over took her were varied, but all powerful in their own way. She was livid that Emma had done this without her permission; she was self-conscious that it needed to be done at all. She was overcome that someone had done this for her, and she was moved that Emma had known she would never be able to ask for this herself.

Sending off a quick text to the blonde Sherriff, she was pleased with the almost instantaneous reply. "Anytime."


	6. Chapter 5

The following day, Regina was unable to remain home without doing something around the house. Deciding that since the house was already clean, and her fridge stocked, it was the perfect time to prepare a 'thank you' meal for the blonde sheriff and her mischievous son.

Looking through the newly purchased groceries, Regina began selecting the ingredients for a simple meal of boneless pork chops with green beans, garlic mashed potatoes, and a side salad. It was easily one of Henry's favourite meals, and she was certain that Emma would enjoy it as well.

Checking the time, Regina estimated Henry would be home with the hour, and would be able to assist her with browning the chops before they were baked, as she was still unable to stand for that long, even keeping her weight off her broken leg.

As she was finishing the salad, Regina heard the front door slam, as usual, and she found she couldn't be bothered to reprimand Henry once again for ignoring the house rules. Instead she called him to the kitchen, asking him to text his other mother, and invite her for dinner, before asking him to cook the meat for the rest of the meal.

As Henry cooked, Regina asked about his day while snapping the beans for the side. Henry detailed about how the new classes that had been introduced were being received, and that he was really enjoying the lessons on history of the Enchanted Forest.

Snow and Charming had chaired several of the PTA meetings, and the final curriculum was being integrated this semester. So far it had been received well, but there was still concern about the histories being biased, as not everyone was from the White Kingdom. There would be kinks to be worked out for sure, but so far it had been successful.

Finishing snapping the beans, Regina heard Henry's phone chime with Emma's personal notification, and asked when his other mother would be arriving for dinner. Before he could answer, the doorbell chimed.

Shrugging his shoulders, Henry went to answer the door with a grin. "Now?"


	7. Chapter 6

Hearing Henry usher their guest into the house, Regina quickly straightened her hair, and smoothed down her clothing. She wasn't sure why she was suddenly nervous to have her son's other mother over for dinner, but that did not stop her heart from racing.

As Emma rounded the corner to the kitchen, Regina was met with a shy smile and a bottle of her favourite red wine. Smiling in thanks, Regina wheeled her chair over to the wine cooler and exchanged the bottle for one they could enjoy with dinner.

Shooing Henry and Emma off to set the table, Regina plated their meals, making sure to give Henry and Emma extra-large portions. Henry had been growing like a weed, his appetite mirroring that of his birthmothers. Calling them back to help serve, Henry took his and Emma's plates to the table while Emma pushed Regina's chair into the dining room.

Dinner was a boisterous affair, Emma and Henry competing to tell the most bizarre story about their time in New York, miming actions and creating voices for the characters they were portraying. At one point they even broke out into terribly off-pitch singing, which ended up in all three of them giggling uncontrollably.

After dinner, Emma insisted on cleaning the kitchen, again, and Henry was more than happy to help. Regina relaxed and sipped her wine as they worked in tandem to whiz through the kitchen in no time at all.

As the end credits played on the second film of the evening, Emma carefully lifted Henry into her arms, making her way up to his room and gently laid him to bed. Tucking the covers to his chin, Emma kissed his forehead and wished him to sleep well.

Sitting on the top step of the foyer stairs, Emma and Regina were both at a loss for what to say, neither wanting to break the silence, lest the night truly end. Sharing a gentle look, Emma worked up the courage to lean over and place a soft kiss on Regina's cheek, before quickly exiting the house, leaving Regina stunned. "Night."


	8. Chapter 7

In the weeks that followed Regina and Emma began to spend more and more time together. It was not an unusual sight to see Emma's Bug parked out from of the mansion while she tended the yard, brought in groceries, or playing in the yard with Henry. Regina became the score keeper, and often the referee, for their impromptu games, enjoying the dramatics both put on when a call was made against them.

Dinners went from quiet and reserved, to boisterous and joyful events, the retelling of their days often animated with gestures and voices. The clean-up after the meals was always done together, whether Henry joined them or not, and Emma was learning to truly appreciate wine, and especially the different years of Regina's cider.

They spent most evening discussing random topics, ranging from pop music and culture when Regina had first arrived, to art history, (a surprising passion of the former bounty hunter), to their favourite movies, and more. It was one of such nights, when Emma had enjoyed several glasses of her 17th batch, when Regina found she did not want to part with Emma quite yet.

So when the blonde stood, mention that she would have to leave her car there, again, as she had often begun to do, Regina didn't hesitate before opening her mouth. "Stay?"

With a sheepish smile and a blush to her cheeks, Regina directed Emma up to the guest room, letting her know where the towels were, and a spare toothbrush. When the question was posed as to how Regina had been getting up to her room at night, it was with great reluctance that she admitted she had been sleeping on the couch, rather than traverse the stairs twice each day.

Not expecting that Emma would react so quickly, Regina let out a surprised squeak as she was quickly carried up to the top floor. With a timid nod, Emma quickly moved to the bedroom, gently placing her on the bed. Quickly walking away, mumbled wishes for sweet dreams were heard as the door closed behind the Saviour, her Saviour.


	9. Chapter 8

The next morning, Regina was surprised to find that she had slept in, almost all the way to 10am. Her momentary panic quickly faded as she realized it was in fact Saturday, and she was not late for work. Stretching languidly, she thought back over the previous night and wondered if Emma had snuck out first thing in the morning, or if she was in a similar state just down the hall.

Not bothering to change from her sleep wear, Regina stands and gingerly makes her way out into the hall, hearing the soft sounds of music and laughter echoing up from what could only be the kitchen, accompanying the scent of bacon and French toast.

The sounds of playful banter were a welcome addition to the usual morning quiet of the home, and Regina could only smile as she neared the top of the stairs. Emma had blown into her life, a whirlwind of chaos and red leather, and she had turned her world on its head more than once. But looking back over the past few weeks, she could not help but think that perhaps that was exactly what she needed to have happen.

Henry was thriving, having finally found answers to his questions that she would never have been able to answer, and an extended family that he had always desired. She had learned that letting Emma in did not mean that he loved her any less, or that she was any less the mother she had always been to him. Emma coming into their lives had tested, strengthened, and through all of their trials, reaffirmed their bonds into something that could never be broken. A family.

Broken from her thoughts by the sound of feet on the stairs, first Henry, and then Emma appear, almost as if summoned by her thoughts, wearing matching grins, dimples peeking out with their smiles. A tray laden three matching plates, juice, and cutlery was carried up by Henry. Smiling as their eyes meet, Emma offers no apology, only her usual charm and shrug, slipping her hands into her pockets. "Surprise?"


End file.
